Another Ark for Another Time
by Laengruk10001
Summary: Modern 2013 AU. A 20 year old girl named Elizabeth goes missing and a police task force is called in by a senator to go and retrieve her from the hands of dangerous revolutionaries. Things only get worst when they uncover something that should have stayed long stay buried and forgotten.


**Hello and welcome to a new story. While Wipe Away the Blood and The Shepherd's Lamb are in development, I wanted to try at an adventure/mystery story with a bit of hurt/comfort, and romance if possible. Now, I was inspired to write this story after watching a game-play video from The Evil Within, a horror game, and then I got a concept to create a story from that. This story is actually going to follow Bioshock's 1 original story. In case you didn't know, Ken Levine had planned out a different story which was different from the final version of Bioshock 1. All I can tell you it involved a World War 2 Nazi laboratory that is unearthed in the 21st century. The enemies were divided into three different classes: Soldiers, Drones, and Predators, which would later be transformed into Big Daddies, Little Sisters, and Splicers. There's also going to be a few references to other Irrational Games games. I didn't really play any other of the developer's games except Bioshock 1 and Infinite, although, wish I could play them. There is also going to be one reference to a game Ken Levine worked on and I wish they could go back to working on it. The canceled game also had horror elements. Anyway, hope you enjoy. After finishing this story, feel free to share your thoughts and ask some questions, just no flaming or bashing. I mean, come on, that's annoying and getting old now.**

* * *

On July 4th, 2013, a police task force called "Division 9", received a response to a missing person's case reported by New York senator, Zachary Comstock, who reported that his 20-year-old daughter, Elizabeth, had not come back home after 11:00 AM, June 30th. A tip followed 2 days later from an anonymous source containing coordinates, disclosed to the public and media. A Division 9 member's camera was found, containing footage that was looked at and stored later by government officials. This is their story.

* * *

"Hey, Dewitt? Dewitt? Come on, get up, sleepyhead."

"Jack, what now?" Booker said, clearly upset, judging from the tone. Jack was a new trainee and addition to the division and this was actually his first day on the job. Usually, they would leave him to stop break ins or patrol the streets which were really boring to him and lacked any excitement at all. Basically, his place was bland and dull until they decided that they should give him a break for a while, so, why not bring him along a suicide mission. Apparently, on what they can process, the ones who kidnapped the girl are extremists and are a threat to national security, so Division 9 got brought in, the best of the best when dealing with dangerous fugitives on the lam.

"Alright men, I want to remind you that we're entering unknown territories." The captain noted. "Yeah, entering unknown territories in Germany. Like that's possible."

"Put a sock in it, private."

"Hey, sorry captain. Just mentioning this obvious. I just also hope this is worth it and Intel is correct on the coordinates. Oh sorry, I mean, anonymous tipper who we aren't suspicious at all about."

"Look, private, I'm a captain, and I take orders whether they're suspicious or correct or all sorts of wrong. We don't know who this guy is exactly is, but he's the only source we got. All we can do is simply follow the order and carry it out. That clear you up, private."

"Sure, cap, but how long till we get there?"

"Only a few more miles, of course, for Dewitt here, only a few minutes considering he's mainly a drunk. Isn't that right, Dewitt?"

"Whatever you say Slate. Don't care what you call me. Murderer, gambler, drunk, I don't care as long as we get the job done, we go home and that's it."

"I can't notice your lack of enthusiasm for this mission, Dewitt."

"Look, Slate, do we have to clear things up? We get the girl and get the job done. Easy enough for all of us to make out."

"Fine, corporal. Driver, how are we doing?" Slate hollered back from his seat in the truck. "Don't worry, captain, we're nearly there. All we need to do is god damn it, there's a gate blocking the path. The driver stops and examines the gate. The gate's made of light gray steel and it doesn't look new, it looks aged as you can see it might have used to shine and glisten, but all it is now is a piece of worn out, rusty metal and you could actually see some rust forming from the top and bottom. The top of the gates, covered by barb wires, which is also ironically worn out as the gate. The size of the gate reaches to 60 feet, enough to stack and hide gallons of missiles behind it. The passengers got out into the cold dark night, turning on their flashlights or night vision depending on who had which. They all looked around for a way to open the gates, but there's no sign of mechanism to spread the gates by force. Booker and Jack looked even further and then they saw a lighthouse, reaching straight into the night skies.

"Hey guys, over here, found something." Jack shouted to the other men. The unit entered the lighthouse to find it was entirely empty and looked deserted. Booker continued to walk upwards to the beacon but not before noticing how messy the other floors below are. When he does get to the beacon, he notices something was off, and possibly strange. On one side of the beacon, there are three bells and they all have a symbol starting with the first one: a scroll, a key, and a sword. Ringing them, it looks like there was no effect.

"I found three bells up here, but there's nothing happening. Maybe we should cut our lost, guys. Call in the CIA or hell, even the special forces."

"Booker, hang on." Booker can hear Jack's voice as it echoes through the stairwells. Apparently, Jack has stumbled upon something peculiar: a lever, meaning it opens something that's naked in front of their eyes. Pulling on it, it did something, and caused one side of the wall to slide in, two sides going in opposite directions, to show a secret room filled what looks like old WWII tech, mainly Nazi weapons such as the MP-40. One thing that sets Jack's eye is what looks like a card, which resulted in him grabbing it and rushing up the stairs to give it to Booker. The corporal looks at the card and follows the step precisely. He hits the scroll bell one time, and hits the key and sword bell two times. Again, it seems to do nothing when they simply realize it was a short delay when a horn's voice blew through the woods. The men thought it was weird for a horn to blow randomly considering this part of the area abandoned and had nothing else but a few trees that covered the landscape. One pro that comes is that it did caused the gates to open.

"Alright, men, let's move out." Slate ordered. The men got back into the trucks and continued driving to the uncharted territories, not knowing who would be watching them or what. If they had known what was waiting for them on the other side, they would had simply stopped there and left quickly, leaving them all still alive.

**And that is it for this first chapter. This is actually a short intro, but anyway, hope you enjoy it and I promise to update Wipe Away the Blood and The Shepherd's Lamb as possible.**


End file.
